South Park Graduation
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: Everyone is graduating High School, and a celebration is called for. Really bad description . T for language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Finally. The day every kid in South Park has waited for. Today was the high school graduation of South Park High. It would be a day to remember. Looking back on it, there had been people who stuck through South Park their entire lives, or others who came back. Either way,today was a celebration.

-::-

Craig woke up. It was 6:30 on a beautiful day in South Park. Craig got up and changing. He was fast, he wanted to get there on time. This wasn't like his usual routine, but today was the exception. He ran out of his room and grabbed some coffee. He drank it fast and ran to grab his hat. He looked in the mirror.

"You haven't changed a bit. Your hair is a little longer though." Craig turned around and saw his mom standing behind him.

Craig realized he hadn't changed a bit at all. But he liked the way he looked. The blue and yellow, the coat, the hat, the jeans, the boots everything.

"Mom I gotta go, I'm meeting Tweek before school." Craig said.

"OK honey. Good bye! See you at the graduation!" Mrs. Tucker said.

Craig ran out the door into the snow.

-::-

Damien was in his home, Hell. He had started attending last year, out of pure boredom. He woke up and changed into his usually black turtle neck with skinny jeans and converse. He knocked on his dads door.

"Father! I'm leaving. Graduation day!" He said.

"OK son. Have fun!" Satan said.

Damien soared up to Earth. His eyes glowing red.

-::-

Christophe woke up and changed. He was still dirty from yesterday, and he changed into his usual attire, green T shirt, brown pants, boots, gloves. He grabbed his shovel and put it in his sash. He got out of his room and saw Gregory making coffee.

"Toast?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." Christophe said in his accent.

"OK. Have some coffee though. Today we're graduating!" Gregory said, setting down two mugs of coffee.

"Graduation? Seems like yesterday we moved into the apartment." Christophe said

"It does. Well, no parents for us means party. Everyone's coming." Gregory said

"Oh great.. Just fucking great." Christophe said.

"Whatever. It'll be fun! Sides we'll mostly be at the should leave." Gregory said.

They got up and walked out of the large apartment., and headed towards South Park high.

-::-

Tweek woke up,shaking. He changed into his clothes, buttoning his shirt wrong as usual, and ran downstairs. He managed to make some coffee and put it in a thermos. He said good bye to his parents and ran to meet Craig.

-::-

Kyle woke up to see Stan next to him. Stan had stayed with Kyle the night before.

"Stan.. Guess what today is?" Kyle said.

"What?" Stan said sleepily.

"Graduation." he whispered in his ear.

Stan woke up. He got out of bed and grabbed a smirking Kyle out bed.

"Let's get some breakfast dude!" Stan yelled.

They were already dressed, and they ran downstairs.

"Good morning bubby! Excited for today?" Sheila asked as she set down some food.

"Yeah!" They both said.

They began to eat. Ike came downstairs and dressed. He was in 6th grade, moving on to 7th. He ate some food. When they were done, Stan and Kyle grabbed their back packs and ran out the door.

"Love ya mom!" Kyle yelled as he shut the door.

-::-

Pip woke up and changed. He walked downstairs and grabbed his backpack. He didn't want any breakfast. He looked at the time and walked out the door, smiling at everything.

-::-

Cartman woke up and changed into his usual clothes. He walked downstairs and saw Kyle and Stan talking to his mom.

"Stan? Kyle?" He said.

"Dude! Graduation Day!" Stan yelled.

Cartman remembered. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee.

"Let's get to walking!" Cartman yelled.

He grabbed his backpack and the thermos then ran with Kyle and Stan to Kenny's.

-::-

Kenny woke up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He had his jacket on, and jeans. He made some coffee and walked to his parents room where they were sleeping. Kenny gently shook Carol.

"Mom.. It's Kenny." He whispered.

"Huh? Kenny?" She said.

"I'm graduating today." He whispered.

She widened her eyes. Carol was careful not to wake up her husband and walked with Kenny to the kitchen.

"Oh Kenny. I'm so proud of you." she said, hugging him.

"Thank you." Kenny said.

"You better go. Love you." Carol said, pulling up Kenny's hood over his head.

"Love you too." Kenny said, leaving.

"I'll be at the graduation!" She called.

Kenny ran out the door and saw Stan, Cartman, and Kyle running in front of him

"Ready?" Kyle asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kenny yelled, muffled.

They ran to school

-::-

Butters ran downstairs.

"It's graduation!" he yelled.

"Yes it is. Come, have some food before leaving." Mrs. Scotch said.

Butters ate and said good bye to his parents. Then he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

-::-

Clyde Donovan grabbed some coffee and walked out the door, smiling.

"Yes. Graduation Day everybody!" he yelled.

He could hear some yelling back, saying the same.

He ran to school.

-::-

Wendy woke up and shook her friend BeBe awake.

"We're graduate today BeBe! Get up!" she said.

"Wha-What?" BeBe said, jumping out of her sleeping bag and grabbing her bad with clothes and make up.

"We have to get ready!" Wendy got up and they ran upstairs to change.

They got ready and came back downstairs to eat. After eating, they ran outside into the snow.

"Graduation!" They both yelled as they ran out.

-::-

When they all reached the school, they were all together. As if they all meant to meet up at the school at the same time. They all walked in like the school was theirs. Kyle just stopped suddenly, causing everybody to stop,

"Graduation!" He yelled.

"Graduation!" They all yelled back.

Then, they went into the school.


	2. School Time

When they walked in, they each walked to class. They were all in the same class.

"Hello class." Mr. Garrison said.

He had gone up to high school with the students, because Principle Victoria didn't want to deal with him.

"I'm surprised isn't an it by now." Clyde whispered to Craig.

"Graduation's today, hope your excited." Mr. Garrison said.

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled.

"OK. So today we are still learning. Now class the theory of evolution is about..." Nobody paid any attention after that.

"Tonight is going to be kick ass! You going to Gregory and Christophe's party?" Stan whispered to Wendy.

"No duh! It's gonna be awesome. I think Craig's bringing some liquor with him." Wendy whispered back.

"Sweet!" Stan whispered.

Kyle joined in.

"Can't wait. When does it start?" Kyle asked.

"After graduation. Around 7. I think 8.. I'll ask Gregory during lunch." Wendy said.

"Yeah. It's probably going to go till 6 am!" Stan said,

"Best party ever." Kyle said.

"Yeah,seriously. It's gonna be awesome." Kenny said.

While they talked, Craig leaned over Damien, who had his legs propped on his desk.

"Hey, Demon boy." Craig whispered.

"What?" Damien whispered back.

"You going to the party?" he asked.

"No fucking duh. Crazy shit is gonna go down though." he said.

"Yeah. I'm bringing some fucking mad liquor." Craig said.

"I'm bringing some too. Straight from Hell." Damien said.

"Nice." Craig said.

After class ended, it was time for lunch.

"Finally. Evolution is so boring. Why are we learning on the last day of high school?" Cartman said as they walked out.

"All know is I'm starving. Let's eat." Stan said.

They got their food and and talked.

"Oh hey Butters!" Kyle said as Butters sat down.

"Hey Kyle." Butters said.

"Where's Tweek?" Kenny asked.

"Probably doing crack with Craig." Cartman said as he took a bite of his food.

"Shut up Cartman. He's probably getting his food." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Kenny said,

Wendy came over and talked to Stan.

"Stan, I talked to Gregory and he said to be at the park at 8." She said.

"Oh sweet. I'll be there." He said.

"Great. See you after lunch!" She said, walking a few tables over to BeBe.

"Park?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, we are starting at the park but the we head to Gregory and Christophe's." Stan said.

"Cool" Kyle said.

"Freaking sweet." Cartman said.

Tweek came up to the table and sat down next to Stan.

"He-Hey guys!" he yelled.

"Finish you crack session?" Cartman said,

Kyle slapped him.

"Stop it dude." He said.

While they talked, Wendy was next to BeBe and they were talking to Gregory and Pip.

"So Pip, can't wait for the party?" BeBe asked.

"Quite yes." He said.

"It's going to be awesome." Gregory said.

"Yeah. But I still can't believe today is Graduation day. I mean, it feels like just yesterday you moved back Gregory."

"Yeah I know. But it actually been 2 years! Can't believe it." He said.

"Well, I think The Handicapped Group is handing out awards in the last hour of school." BeBe said.

"Really?" Pip said.

"Yeah. They are for, like, everything." Wendy said.

After lunch, everyone headed back to class.

"Hey, Christophe." Damien whispered next to Christophe.

"What?" He said.

"What did were you called back in France?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because. I can't remember." Damien said.

"Well, it was Ze Mole, and I am still called that." Christophe said

"Cool. Why do you always carry around a shovel?" he asked.

"Because I may need it. I need this often." Christophe said.

"Well, you are a mercenary I can see that." Damien said.

"Well what about you Emo boy? What can you do?" Christophe said.

"What can I do? I'm the son of Satan. I can fucking bring down this earth." Damien said.

"Why don't you?" Christophe asked.

"Because I'd get bored." Damien said.

"Well, can you rid the world of guard dogs?" He asked.

"Why?" Damien asked.

"Bad memories of Cartman, Canada, and Guard Dogs. Fucking guard dogs." Christophe said.

"Hm? Oh I think I remember that! The war with Canada?" Damien said.

"Yeah."

"Hmm.. I'll work on it." Damien said.

While they talked about bad memories, Mr. Garrison began to talk about the award.

"Class, in 30 minutes we are going to the gym for the awards." he said.

"Great. I'm probably going to get the Most Black Kid award." Token said.

"Probably." Clyde said

Time passed, and they all headed towards the gym.

"He-Hello. This is the-the sch-school award ceremony." Jimmy said.

Cartman groaned.

"1st award is the-the worst outlook on l-life award. Nominees are:

On a screen it showed the pictures of the Goth Kids, Christophe(although it said Ze Mole on it), Damien and Craig.

"And.. G-Goth Kids." Jimmy said.

The Goth Kids went up.

"Yeah, we don't really care. We are going to burn this later." Dylan said.

They walk off stage .

There was the award for Craziest Person which went to Tweek. Then there was Prettiest Girl, which was a tie between BeBe and Wendy. There was most racist, which went to Cartman. Creepiest Person went to Damien, Most Weird Dresser went to Christophe, in which he took it and smashed the award with his shovel. Most Black Person went to Token like he said, and Most Likely To Be Gay went to both Gregory and Christophe.

"Seriously?" Gregory said.

"Who voted for us? I will feed you to the fucking guard dogs!" Christophe yelled.

After they calmed down, everyone left. 10 minutes of school left.

"Almost Wendy!" Stan said.

"I know!" Wendy said.

As time passed, there was 15 seconds left.

"15...14...13...12...11...10.." Everyone chanted.

"5...4...3...2...1!" The bell rang, and everyone got up and ran into the hall.

"Yes! We're done!" Clyde yelled.

"Yeah!" Kyle and Stan yelled.

Everyone ran out of the building.

"Yeah!" Wendy and BeBe hugged each other.

"Woo!" Cartman yelled

"Gah!" Tweek said.

"Fucking sweet!" Kenny yelled.

"Graduation at 5:00! See you all there!" Wendy yelled, running with BeBe to her house.

Everyone parted loudly, and ran home


End file.
